phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Summer Belongs to You (bài hát)
Summer Belongs to You (Tạm dịch: Mùa Hè thuộc về Bạn) là một bài hát trong tập phim đặc biệt cùng tên "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", được thực hiện khi cả nhóm trở về nhà sau chuyến đi vòng quanh thế giới. Ca sĩ chính của bài hát là Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro và Candace Flynn. Bài hát được biểu diễn trên sân khấu trong tua diễn Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!. Bài hát này cũng được xếp hạng 2 trong "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne", chỉ đứng sau "Everything's Better with Perry" Lời bài hát Phiên bản gốc Ghi chú * Các dòng phát ra lớn hơn để ta có thể nghe Candace và Jeremy nói chuyện thay vì các câu nhạc có . Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas và Isabella: Now the sun is set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say... Tell me what'cha wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around (We're not messing around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down... Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas và Isabella: The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do (A lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little? You can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true... Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you! Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest! Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers! And you've gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud... Phineas: Never been so proud... Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud... Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Candace: Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! Candace: The world's a stage and it is time for your debut Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! Candace: Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! Candace: The world is calling, so just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! Candace: You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view... Phineas: Yes it's true... Phineas, Isabella và Candace: Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas và Isabella: Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You've got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through It will change your point of view, Summer belongs to you! Phiên bản Best LIVE Tour Ever! Candace: Phineas! Ferb! You did it! You're making summer last forever! You know what? You guys rock. Phineas: Aww, thanks Candace. You rock too! Phineas: It's been a long, long day and there were moments when I doubted. Isabella: That'd we ever reach the point where we could laugh and sing about it. Baljeet: Now the sun has set on this another extraordinary day. Buford: And when it comes around again you know I'll say. Tất cả: Tell me whatcha want to do today. All we need is a place to start, If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around. (we're not messing around.) Yes we can, dream it, do it, build it, make it. I know we can really take it To the limit, before the sun goes down. Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone so have some fun, There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you. Candace: Now each and everyone came up with something to do today, Jeremy: So I mashed them all together, so now I've got to say... Candace: That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud. Phineas: Never been so proud. Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible, But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I got to say out loud! Phineas: Yes, it's true Tất cảl: Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you. Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Tất cả: '''Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) ' Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it We'll change your point of view Summer belongs to you! Summer belongs to you! Bản dịch Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên của loạt phim có độ dài ít nhất là ba phút, độ dài trung bình của một ca khúc thể loại pop. *Trong phiên bản nhạc nền của bài hát này (có ở đĩa đơn), mặc dù các dòng đối thoại của Candace và Jeremy đã bị tắt, bạn vẫn có thể nghe thấy Jeremy nói "Hey!" nếu cố gắng nghe kĩ. *"Thế giới là một sân khấu" ("The world's a stage") quen thuộc với "Tất cả thế giới là một sân khấu" ("All the world's a stage"), một sự tương đồng nổi tiếng từ của . * là 1 tên khác của vị thần Jupiter của La Mã hay tương đồng chính là vị thần (Zeus) của Hi Lạp. "Bởi Jove" là một lời nói không báng bổ, có thể so sánh với "trời ơi" hoặc "ôi golly." *"By Jove, I think she's got it!" cũng là dòng thoại từ vở nhạc kịch . *Một phần nhỏ của ca khúc quen thuộc với khúc dạo đầu của " " - và - Hairspray. *Bài hát này là cho đến nay là dài nhất của Phineas and Ferb trong một tập phim. *Trong ca khúc cho thấy rằng mối quan hệ của Candace và Jeremy, mối quan hệ của Isabella và Phineas đã trở nên rõ ràng chặt chẽ hơn. *Trong phiên bản tiếng Trung/tiếng Đài Loan của bài hát, một đoạn nhỏ lời ca của Candace được thể hiện bởi Olivia Olson, diễn viên lồng tiếng cho Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. *Ngay trước khi bài hát bắt đầu, Irving đã xuất hiện nhỏ sau lưng Phineas. Jenny, Django, Coltrane và một cô bé bên lò sưởi tóc vàng chưa rõ tên. *Khi Jenny và Stacy nhảy múa trong lúc Phineas và Isabella trên sân khấu để bắt đầu hát đoạn điệp khúc, tóc của Isabella là gần như hoàn toàn mất tích khi tấm màn chuyển sang màu đỏ. *Đây là một trong những khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi khi Candace đã thể hiện tình cảm của mình trực tiếp với Ferb. Cô đã vuốt bù xù tóc của cậu khi cô đang ca. (Cô cũng ôm cậu khi họ hát ''Come Home, Perry và Technology vs. Nature.) *Ferb và các nhân vật khác ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện và biến mất ở các nơi trong suốt bài hát. *Đoạn nhạc phim này xếp vị trí thứ 3 trong chương trình nhạc phim đếm ngược trên Đài phát thanh của Disney 2010. *Bài hát này là một ứng cử viên không thể thiếu trong cuộc bình chọn nhạc phim được yêu thích nhất của Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2 . Lỗi Nối tiếp *Dòng của Ferb trong bài hát "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby" rất quen thuộc khi cậu hát nó trong Gitchee Gitchee Goo, chỉ có giai điệu được điều chỉnh cao hơn và đảo ngược. *Đây là lần thứ 6 chúng ta được nghe Isabella ca hát. Những bài khác là In the Mall trong tập "The Magnificent Few", The Ballad of Badbeard (bài hát) trong tập phim cùng tên, Where Did We Go Wrong? và Danville for Niceness từ "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation" đặc biệt, City of Love. *Những cảnh trong các tập phim "Rollercoaster" và các bài hát Go, Go, Phineas, Backyard Beach (bài hát), Queen of Mars, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, I Love You Mom, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), My Chariot, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Gotta Make Summer Last và Give Me a Grade được hiện lên trong phần kết của ca khúc. *Ngoài ra, có một cảnh Buford đẩy phần trước của chiếc tàu lượn lên sân khấu với Phineas, Ferb và Isabella ngồi bên trong. *Candace và Jeremy đã có nụ hôn đầu tiên sau khi Candace thể hiện xong một đoạn trong bài hát, cảnh này được thể hiện rộng rãi trong chương trình phát sóng Phineas and Ferb của nhiều quốc gia. Trong chương trình phát sóng đó ở Mĩ Latin và một vài nước, đó là nụ hôn thứ hai sau khi Jeremy đã hôn Candace "dễ thương" trong tập "Split Personality". *1 dòng của lời ca "There's a world of possibilities outside your door" có lẽ bắt nguồn từ một trong những dòng thoạii kết của "Tàu lượn siêu tốc" - "There's a world of possibilities". Ngoài lề Thành viên ban nhạc *Phineas, Isabella và Candace - Hát chính *Ferb - Ghi-ta (bass) chính và hát bè *Buford - đánh trống và thổi kèn *Fireside Girls, Baljeet - thổi kèn và hát bè Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Michael Culross Mã BMI #11885888 Cước chú Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" es:Tuyo el verano es! (canción) de:Sommer macht Riesenspaß nl:De Zomer is van Jou (lied) pl:Lato to wrażeń moc (piosenka) pt-br:O Verão é Pra Você en:Summer Belongs to You (song) Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát từ chương trình Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:S